The Tragedy
by Rin-of-Inuyasha
Summary: One day, everything can change. Life can be taken away. On October 8th, the Takahashi family lost someone very dear to them.


Kagura Takahashi gave her daughter a big smile, embracing her gently. "Are you excited, Rin?"

"Yes!" the fourteen year old responded, playing with the hem of her new orange dress, "but what if no one likes me?"

"Rin, honey, why wouldn't anyone like you?" Kagura asked gently, opening the passenger side door for Rin. "You're sweet, beautiful, and _very_ smart."

"Well people didn't like me much in middle school because they found out I was adopted.."

Kagura laughed lightly, getting in the driver's seat. "Rin, honey, all that means is that your father and I _chose_ you. Their parents are stuck with them."

Rin gave a small smile, resting her head on her backpack. "I love you, Mom."

Kagura glanced at Rin briefly before responding, "I love you too."

* * *

Sesshomaru had pictures of his wife and two daughters everywhere in the office. With a fond smile, he picked up a picture of Rin off his desk. It was of her when they first adopted her. Sixteen years ago, Kagura and Sesshomaru discovered that Kagura was infertile and would never be able to carry a child of her own. Over two years later, after the grief of discovering the news, Kagura announced that she wanted to adopt a child. The picture was taken the day Rin was adopted, six months later. She wore a sunset pink dress (Kagura's favorite color).. Not too long after, they had adopted Kanna, who was four years older than Rin.

A picture of Kanna, now nineteen, rested on Sesshomaru's bookcase. She wore a white dress that came to her knees and bore two flowers in her hair.

Sesshomaru gave a bright smile. His life was _perfect_ just the way it was.

* * *

Kanna settled herself in his strong arms. Although she wasn't one who was too affectionate all the time, she enjoyed occasional cuddling with her boyfriend, Hakudoshi.

She had started dating Hakudoshi two years ago, in the middle of their junior year in high school. Everyone believed he was a big tough guy, but when Kanna was asked if he was always that tough in private, she would laugh and say, "He's just a big teddy bear."

In her darkest times, Hakudoshi was there for her. In the moments where she had wanted to end it all, he stopped her from doing so. She was thankful he was. He brought back her happiness, the kind of happiness that you don't have to fake.

Whenever, on the rare occasion, she felt down, he would be there, at her side instantly. He'd drop whatever he was doing and join her.

* * *

Rin was always a happy child, even through the worst of storms. Even when her best friend betrayed her by asking out her crush when she knew RIn liked him. Kohaku, the guy forever in Rin's heart.

But, for Rin, forever wouldn't last that long.

* * *

A year had passed since the "tragedy" as no one could bring themselves to call it anything else. Sesshomaru's office was still adorned with pictures of his family, but it always pained him to look at the pictures of his younger daughter.

* * *

Kagura was extremely listless. She found it difficult to get out of bed most mornings. Very rarely did she muster together enough strength to eat. Often times, when Sesshomaru returned home, he found her sobbing uncontrollably, in a heap on their kitchen floor, a bowl of food forgotten. He merely guided her to the couch and held her, while resisting the urge to cry himself.

* * *

The fake smiles had returned to Kanna's face, and the scars along her wrist were reopening, even with Hakudoshi around.

Often times, she yelled and screamed as he allowed her to beat her fists into his chest until she collapsed in tears. It wasn't fair - Kanna had just become happy to have it all ripped away.

The best friend and Kohaku broke up shortly after the "tragedy". The friend had realized that she had been wrong and would have been more than happy to trade it all back for Rin. Kohaku had realized he never held feelings for Rin's friend. He only had feelings for Rin.

* * *

These days, Rin Takahashi was just a name on a stone.

 _Rin Midori Takahashi_

 _Beloved sister and daughter._

 _b. April 16, 1997_

 _d. October 8, 2014_

None of the Takahashi's could forget the phone call, or the news article that came, announcing Rin's death.

* * *

" _Hello?" the voice on the other line said politely. "Is Mrs. Takahashi there?"_

" _You're speaking to her," Kagura answered, dripping her tone with annoyance as Sesshomaru rolled off of her._

" _Yes, we need you to come down to the police station. It's about your daughter, Rin."_

" _What about Rin?" Kagura demanded alertly, jumping out of bed and pulling her clothes on._

" _I think it would be best if you just come down to the station."_

 _Kagura pulled her sweater on. "I swear, if that girl has done something foolish, I'll have her head."_

" _I think it's just karma, as I came home early so we'd have alone time," Sesshomaru answered, tying his shoes._

 _Neither of them were prepared for the tragic news._

* * *

 _ **Local School Shooting**_

 _October 9th, 2014_

 _Friday morning at Shikon High School started like any other day. However, tragedy soon struck. Musso Arachne, senior, brought a .22-caliber Savage II-F rifle and opened fire. There was only one death - fellow senior Rin Takahashi, who fought with Arachne to gain control of the gun. Two shots were fired. Arachne was shot in the spine, paralyzing him from the waist down. Friends will remember Rin as the hero she is..._

* * *

 _ **I have an epilogue written, but I will only post it if people seem to enjoy this story. Please Review!**  
_


End file.
